A Bookworm and A Prankster
by IwishIhadgreeneyes
Summary: Hermione is reading in the common room one day when George interrupts her. A lot of fluff :) :3
1. Chapter 1

**AN:**George/Hermione fanfic (set in Hermione's 5th year, George's 7th)

**I don't own Harry Potter. All of it's genius is down to J. .**

Rated T to be safe

_~Kind of a bad story… Just wanted very romantic :) I'm a sucker for cute stuff & romance _❤❤❤❤~

It's my first fanfic so please - constructive criticism.

The title is rubbish but yeah - I'm crap with story titles :) ❤

* * *

Hermione was lounging in the Gryffindor common room one Saturday, reading, as usual. It was a beautiful spring day, and to make the most of it, practically the whole school was enjoying the sunshine. Harry, Ron and Ginny had abandoned Hermione to go and play Quidditch with the Weasley twins, and their best friend, Lee Jordan. Fred and George also wanted to try out a new set of puking pastils on Crabbe and Goyle. If those two were stupid enough to fall for it again, and the new batch tested well - they would surely sell, the twins reasoned.

Hermione loved reading a good book on her own. When she tried to read with everyone else around they always interrupted her and she couldn't concentrate properly anyway. Just as she thought this, the portrait hole was flung open, and George bombarded through. Noticing that Hermione was reading, he immediately paused and slowed his steps. She smiled behind her book so he acknowledged that she was grateful. George paused to take her in. Her bushy brown hair was clipped back in a neat ponytail, and the sun caught the side of her face, illuminating it, and accentuating her chocolate brown eyes. There were specks of gold in them, somehow, and when her eyes flicked across the page, you could see them taking in every word. George hadn't realised he was staring, slightly open-mouthed, but suddenly she looked up and fixed him with an accusing stare.

"What do you want?" Hermione eyed him curiously.

"Umm…" George was, for once, lost for words.

"Are you-you ok?" Hermione asked, genuine concern flooded her face. He had never gone this long without making a joke about her or her book.

"Well…"

"Anyway, what are you doing back from playing Quidditch? Did Ginny kick your butt?" Hermione grinned, closing her book with a snap.

"Did 'Mione just Close Her Book?!" George exclaimed incredulously, ignoring her previous comment and sliding next to her on the sofa. He placed his arm around her shoulder and leant right in to her, daring her to say or do something.

"Ugh! George get off me!" She cried, hitting him over the head with her book.

"Ow!" George replied, moving away from her and rubbing his head,"don't you ever read paper-backs?" he said, sliding back over to her and grinning. All of a sudden, she turned to face him, crossing her legs on the sofa and looking straight into his eyes. This caught him off guard for a second and he was a bit taken aback. Until he saw the triumphant look on Hermione's face. He turned to her and crossed his legs right across from her, so they were slightly leaning on top of hers.

"What are you doing back anyway?" Hermione asked, folding her arms.

"Getting my exploding snap cards, why? Didja miss me?" He replied, folding his arms on top of hers. Their faces were centimetres away.

"Mmm… Not reeeaaaally. I hadn't noticed you were gone," Hermione said, unfolding her arms. She slipped one of her hands into his, and looked up at him through heavy eyelids. She fluttered her eyelashes and bit her lower lip. She was toying with him. He knew what she was up to, but he couldn't help staring. She really was beautiful. Her hair glinted different shades of brunette in the sun, and her eyes shone, daring him to respond. Wait! What? This is Hermione. The bookworm, the know-it-all, the beautiful girl sitting in front of him. What? He-he liked Hermione? He liked Hermione. He hit himself over the head mentally. He liked Hermione. He shook his head and tilted it, looking right into her eyes. She was taken aback and her eyes were flicking over George's face - taking in the situation. He took her head in his hands and stared longingly into them. He liked Hermione.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

She blinked and realised what was going to happen. She wanted him to. WHAT? He really was very handsome. Wait, what?! Noooo! Why was she thinking about this- about George.. th-this way.

His eyes were pools of emotion and trickery and she stared into them, wondering what he could possibly be thinking.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Without pausing, George leaned in and pressed his lips against hers. They were soft and warm, and inviting. He didn't know what he was doing, it was as if his lips didn't react to what his brain was doing. Which was panicking. A lot.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

He was kissing her! Hermione didn't know why she didn't pull away and slap him. Why did she kiss him back? Stop it Hermione! Slap him or something, anything but.. this?

* * *

**AN: **Thanks for reading! I know it's rubbish but I'll have the next chapter up soon!

It's my first fanfic so please - constructive criticism.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: **Thanks for reading on! It's my first fanfic so please no hate!

I know it's not too good, but I had fun writing it, so yeah!

**I don't own Harry Potter - that's all J.K!**

* * *

George pulled apart from Hermione and studied her expression.

"I-I d-don't know w-why I d-did t-that," he stuttered. He looked away from Hermione and folded his arms in his lap. Hermione didn't say anything, but she, again, slipped her hand into his and grasped it tightly.

"I didn't mind," She said, smiling comfortingly. George returned this gesture by leaning in and kissing her passionately. He ran his hands through her hair, and then let his hands slip down to her waist. She wrapped her arms around his neck before pushing him away playfully.

"I'm afraid I have lots of homework to get on with," Hermione said, trying to pull away from George's embrace, his arms locked tightly around her thin waist. She picked up her bag and started to go through its contents. George crouched down to look at the title of the book she had taken to reading, arms still wrapped tightly around her.

_Hogwarts: A History_

"Really Hermione? Don't you know that book off by heart now?" George said, finally letting go of her and trying to prise the book out of her hands. She shut the boot on his fingers, causing him to yelp with pain.

"Goodness, Woman!" George scolded, trying to act serious, but failing. He draped an arm around Hermione's shoulders and attempted to read over her shoulder.

"Aren't you going to go and play exploding snap with the others?" Hermione inquired, not looking up.

"Screw them, they can wait!" George grinned, leaning onto Hermione's shoulder, doing it on purpose to annoy her.

"Incase you didn't already notice, I'm trying to study," Hermione sighed, finally looking up. George took advantage of her facing him and pulled her in for an big bear hug. Laughing and flushed, they pulled away just as the portrait swung open. George and Hermione leaped away from one another as Harry, Ron, Ginny, Fred and Lee Jordan walked in.

"What have you two been up to?" Fred asked, raising an eyebrow at their flushed faces. George and Hermione avoided looking at each other.

"I'm going to the library," Hermione suddenly jumped up and gathered her things, before half walking, half running out of the common room.

"Mental, that one," Ron smiled, recalling when they met as first-years.

"You know what, I'll go check if she's ok," George said, hurrying out of the common room and off to find Hermione.

"Well, that was weird," Harry said awkwardly.

"Hmm," said Ginny absent-mindedly.

* * *

**AN again: **Hopefully I'll have the next chapter up soon!


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: I hope it isn't too OOC! :3**

* * *

George ran out of the portrait hole and bumped full-on into Hermione, causing them both to fall over. Hermione's bag ripped, and her books and parchment flew everywhere.

"I'm so sorry!" Hermione cried, surveying the mess.

"No, it was me - don't apologise," George said, helping Hermione up, and beginning to pick up her things.

"I was waiting just in case you decided to come out," Hermione explained, collecting her destroyed bag, and simply waving her wand over it. It mended itself and looked as good as new.

"So. What's happening between us two?" George asked, shrugging his shoulders as if it didn't matter.

"I-I don't know. But I-um, I like you George. A lot - it seems," Hermione said, looking down at her feet.

"I like you too!" George cried, lifting her up and spinning her around.

"You're very excitable today!" Hermione giggled.

"Well, I just kissed a beautiful girl - more than once!" He replied, pinching her cheek lightly, "would you- would you. I mean, what I'm trying to say is, would you-" Hermione placed a hand over his mouth to silence him.

"Yes, I'll go out with you," she grinned. George stared at her.

"Amazing. Absolutely amazing." George said, and he stooped down to kiss her lightly.

"WHOA!" Ginny yelled, stepping out of the portrait hole, and leaning against the wall, "when did you too become this friendly?"

"Ginny!" Hermione cried, as they leaped away from one another again.

"Seriously though, when did you two get together?" Ginny asked, curious.

"Well. Today." George said sheepishly.

"No way!"

"Yeah.."

"NO!"

"Yes Ginny."

"No!"

" .Gosh. Ginny we are going out so, just leave it!"

"And you can't tell any-"

"Who's going out with who?" Harry asked, emerging from the portrait hole.

"Those two," Ginny said, before she could stop herself. Realising what she had done, she clapped a hand to her mouth.

"What?!"

"Yeah.."

"When?"

"Today!"

"NO!"

"Yes Harry."

"No!"

"Here, let me show you!" George said, growing impatient. He grabbed Hermione and pulled her into a huge snog. After a while, Ginny and Harry decided to let the couple know they were still there.

"Ermm.. You guys we get the idea now. You _have_ been snogging for like the last 5 minutes."

"Oh!" George and Hermione cried, jumping back.

"That's getting to be a bit of a habit," George smiled at Hermione, scratching his head.

"So…" Harry started, trailing off.

"So." George said firmly, lacing his fingers through Hermione's, "didn't you need to go to the library?" he asked her, lifting up their interlocked hands and studying them. He kissed her hand, before continuing, "I'm going to go and play a well-earned game of exploding snap - if that's alright, of course,"

"No, of course - I mean I actually had to get an extension on my Ancient Runes, so I think that deserves to be completed first. I'll see you three later," Hermione said, leaning up to kiss George briefly, before heading down to the library.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Next chapter up soon!**

~IwishIhadgreeneyes


	4. Chapter 4

As soon as the others were out of sight, Hermione ran down the corridors, skidding around corners and not bothering to say 'excuse me,' whenever she bumped into someone. She came to a stop outside the library before hiding her grin and composing herself. She pushed open the old oak doors, the doors moaning in protest, and received a sharp glare from Madam Pince, the librarian. Hermione didn't care today, and just went to sit down at her normal table in the back, before piling her books on the table, so they surrounded her. She carefully took out her ancient runes homework, and her quill and her bottle of ink.

When she was about three quarters of the way through her homework, someone interrupted her.

"What's the mudblood doing?" came the creepy drawl of Draco Malfoy's insistent sneering.

"Go away, Malfoy," Hermione retorted, keeping a careful eye on her homework.

"No." Malfoy replied, sitting in the chair next to her, and leaning over her work. Finally, Hermione looked up - her eyes full of hatred and loathing.

"Go. Away. Malfoy."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Harry, Ginny and George went back through the portrait hole to the Gryffindor common room.

"What happened?" Ron asked, at their curious expressions.

"Nothing." George said firmly to Harry and Ginny, signalling not to talk about him and Hermione.

"Alright then… Exploding snap anyone?" Fred asked, changing the subject. George nodded gratefully, heading upstairs, not before everyone saw the huge smirk that spread across his face.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

BAM!

"Haha! I guess you definitely won that one Fred, " Lee cried, laughing along with the others at Fred's face, which was black with ash where the cards had unexpectedly blown up in his face.

"I'm going to find Hermione," George said, between his uncontrollable laugher. This got some strange looks from Fred, Ron and Lee, but Harry and Ginny simply smirked at him.

As he walked down to the library, he saw an extremely pale boy, with uncanny blonde hair lurking along the corridor.

"Malfoy," George seethed under his breath. Following him, he found him entering the library. Once George had caught up to him, he found Malfoy heckling Hermione.

"Go. Away. Malfoy," Hermione whispered, looking up at him, and fiddling with her wand under the table.

"Leave her alone, Malfoy," George spat, coming out from behind a bookshelf, his wand raised.

"Ah, a Weasel," Malfoy sneered, even so he backed away a little at the sight of George's wand.

"Where are your body guards, Malfoy?" George said, taking a step towards him. Malfoy didn't say anything, but instead glared at the pair, before stalking off.

"Thanks, George," Hermione cried, pulling him down into a chair and moving to sit on his lap. She smiled gratefully and pulled him into an embrace.

"Wow…" George gasped, looking at Hermione and taking in her beautiful hair, some of which had slipped out of her neat ponytail.

"What?" Hermione asked, reaching for the ponytail to fix her hair. George watched as she let her hair slide out of the hair band, and watched her attempt to fix it. He reached up a hand to stop her doing so.

"D-don't. It looks really nice," he smiled. Hermione smiled too, although looking unconvinced. She wrapped the hair band around her wrist, and bent down to reach her bag - still sitting on George's lap. He let his hands slide up and down her back whilst she collected her things. She stood up, tucking her hair behind her ears before bending down again - right in front of George. George leant back, and tucked his arms behind his head. He let out a low whistle, causing Hermione to snap back round. He winked at her, and pulled her back onto his lap.

"George!" Hermione whispered, trying to get up.

"What?!" He whispered back, holding on to her tightly.

Hermione playfully slapped him, before picking up her bag and standing up.

"Come on then!" She whispered, leaning down on his legs so their faces were inches away. She leaned in slowly, and so did George, before yanking back sharply, and pulling him up with her.

"Woah!" He cried, receiving a loud "SSSHH!" from Madam Pince, the librarian. Hermione pulled him along the corridors, before George took over, lifting her up, and twirling her up onto his back with incredible strength. Hermione screamed, before hysterics took over. George laughed, running along with Hermione on his back. They reached the portrait hole, and before Hermione could do anything, George yelled the password and they were through into the gryffindor common room.

"What the bloody hell are you two doing?!" Ron cried as George and Hermione stood before them. Hermione slid down off George's back and dropped her bag by the fire. George placed an arm around Hermione's shoulder and looked down.

"We're kind of… what I mean to say is-"

"We're going out now," Hermione finished for George.

"Since when?" Fred asked, peering at his brother.

"Umm. Well…"

"Today," Hermione, again, finished for George.

"Why?" Ron asked.

Everyone stared at him in amazement.

"Ermm, I dunno Ron, a thing called emotions, perhaps?" Ginny said, exasperated.

"Anyway…" Harry said, clearly trying to help with awkwardness of the situation.

"Why are you so weirded out by this?" Hermione sighed. Nobody answered. "Never mind then," she muttered. George took her by the hand and led her to the comfiest seat on the settee. He sat down and pulled her onto his lap. She went willingly.

"Exploding snap, anyone?" Hermione smiled, looking at Fred's face and guessing what must have happened. This caused him to scowl, whilst everyone else fell about in fits of laughter.

* * *

**I was actually really pleased with the exploding snap joke :D I hope you liked it.**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Sorry for such a short chapter - long penultimate chapter next.**

* * *

They went about playing, until Ron suggested they play Wizard's Chess instead. He went upstairs to get his chess board whilst everyone started chatting among themselves. Harry was complementing Ginny's skin, whilst Ginny was trying not to laugh at his bad flirting. Lee and Fred were scheming, of course, and Hermione and George were chatting.

"So, how much homework have you got left?" George whispered to Hermione. Hermione's eyes went wide,

"I forgot about my homework!" Hermione cried, trying to get up from George's embrace.

"Leave it for once," George smiled, moving a lock of Hermione's hair out of her face, "I wondered if you wanted to do something tonight, you know - like a date?" Hermione's face lit up at the mention of it.

"Yes! That would be great! I'd-I'd LOVE that!" she replied, beaming at him. George lent in and kissed Hermione. She swivelled round on him so that she was in a more comfortable position, her legs hanging loosely across his. George held Hermione by her waist, and occasionally played with her hair.

"Ok… let's leave these two alone…" Ginny said, standing up and taking Harry by the hand, and leading him out of the portrait hole - far away from Hermione and George.

"WHOA!" Ron yelled entering the room, and turning back to exit again. This got Fred and Lee's attention and they followed Ron out of the common room and up to the dorms.

Hermione pulled away from George, looking into his eyes closely.

"What?" George whispered in Hermione's ear, his face close to hers.

"We can't," Hermione whispered, even though she accepted him kissing her again.

"What about that date?" George asked, "after dinner, perhaps?" he grinned, kissing her neck.

"Yes!" Hermione whispered, "As long as I have enough time to get ready first."


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: I think girls will appreciate the beginning of this chapter, as I'm sure they understand how trashed a room can get for one date ;)**

* * *

After dinner, Hermione ran up to George,

"Meet me outside the portrait hole in an hour," she whispered, giving him a quick peck on the lips before running off to get ready.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Hermione ran up to her dormitory, before frantically searching through all of her clothes. By the end the whole dorm was cluttered with shirts, shoes, skirts, jeans, dresses, socks and tights. Ginny had chosen an incredibly slutty red dress of hers for Hermione, that came halfway down her thighs. It was strapless, and in Hermione's opinion, much too revealing. She had painted her nails a bright red, and used a quick-drying charm, and Parvati kindly spent time and effort on her make up. Lavender had volunteered to curl her hair, and she had tied it into a bun, leaving some strands hanging out. She sat on her bed, and put on her very own high heels, that her mum had bought her for her 15th birthday. They were also red.

"Do I look alright?" Hermione asked nervously peering into the mirror.

"You look AMAZING!" the three girls cried.

"You look like a slut!" Lavender squealed happily.

"Is-Is that bad?" Hermione asked, stepping away from the mirror.

"Not for my brother," Ginny winked.

"Seriously, though - should I change?" Hermione asked, biting her nails.

"Be careful of the nail varnish!" Lavender and Parvati screamed.

"Hermione, you look fine - ok? If you're self-conscious - don't be. We can fix the dress a little if you want?" Ginny said, reassuringly.

"Yeah - that'd be good," Hermione smiled. No sooner had she said it that she regretted it. Ginny raised her wand and suddenly the dress became a lot tighter than it was. It was a little loose in places but now there were no gaps. At all.

"Quick! George'll be waiting!" Ginny cried as she flung a red bag at Hermione.

"OK… Wish me luck!" Hermione said nervously, as she walked out of the girls' dormitory.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

The common room went quiet upon seeing Hermione. People started wolf-whistling. Hermione went almost as red as her dress.

"Hermione!"

"Wow!"

"George is one lucky man!"

Hermione got to the portrait hole and had some difficulty getting through with her high heels. As she straightened up, she saw George leaning against the wall. He hadn't noticed her yet, as his eyes were closed.

"Hey," she whispered,

"He-WOAH!" George exclaimed, shocked.

"What? Do I look bad?" Hermione asked, looking down and eyeing her short skirt and strapless top.

"Erm, NO! You look amazing!" George cried. Hermione was still looking down as George took a step towards her. He held her waist, and bent his head down to embrace her. As she looked up, he started softly kissing her. Hermione lifted up her arms and wrapped them around his neck.

"Where are we going for our date then?" Hermione mumbled, between kisses.

"We could just stay here," George joked, slipping a hand down to her bum.

"M-No," Hermione said, pulling away, "come on, where are we going?" Hermione said, taking his hand in hers.

"Watch," George said, pulling a basket off the floor that Hermione hadn't noticed was there.

"Here, hold this a second," he said, taking out Harry's invisibility cloak.

"Does Harry-" Hermione started, but the glint in George's eye told her that Harry didn't know that his cloak was missing. George took Hermione's hand and led her up to the astronomy tower. There they were greeted by a lone shooting star broomstick.

"George - I dunno how I'm going to get on a broomstick with this dress," Hermione said. She realised her mistake, and before George could make a sarcastic comment, "shut up, just don't" she grinned.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

George landed the broomstick softly under the big oak by the black lake. He held out a hand and helped Hermione off the shooting star. He quickly and quietly conjured a blanket and cast a warming spell over them. Hermione lowered herself carefully onto the blanket, before proceeding to unpack the picnic basket. In it there were some hastily prepared sandwiches and some goblets. Hermione smiled and waved her wand over the goblets, producing pumpkin juice full to the brim.

"Won't we get caught?" Hermione asked nervously, passing George a goblet.

"If you're worried-" George started, getting up and casting a disillusionment charm over them.

"Clever," Hermione smiled, drinking from her goblet. They sat by the lake for a while, sipping their pumpkin juice and eating their roast chicken sandwiches. George telling a joke every once in a while, but mostly they sat in silence, taking in the tranquility of the landscape. When they had finished, George slipped a hand around Hermione's waist, and lent up against the tree.

"So… enjoying the date?" George asked Hermione, stroking her cheek.

"Yes, very much. Thank you," Hermione said, leaning her head on his shoulder. George turned towards her and held her waist before stooping down to kiss her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and twisted her legs through his. George leaned on top of her and pushed her down onto the blanket. Hermione ran her hands through his hair, and linked her tongue with his. She reached up a hand and undid her bun so that she could lie down in a more comfortable position. Her hair fell down around her shoulders and covered her neck. George swept it away and brushed against her breast in the process. George paused, and pulled away, unsure of what to say. He sat up and leaned against the tree again.

"What?" Hermione asked, sitting up and taking George's hand.

"I-I don't know…" George replied, looking away from her. "I mean - are we rushing things?" he continued, looking down at his crossed legs.

"No." Hermione whispered, kissing him softly on the lips. George kissed her back and pushed her down again. Hermione linked her arms around his neck, and pulled him down closer to her. George placed a hand on her waist and stroked it gently.

"Hermione," George suddenly whispered.

"Y-yes" Hermione said pulling her lips away from his.

"I think I. I-I. I think I..." George stuttered.

"Is everything OK?" Hermione asked, sitting up suddenly, and holding both his hands in hers. George sat up too and turned to face her.

"IthinkIloveyou," he breathed quickly. Hermione's eyes went wide in shock, and she kissed him lovingly.

"I love you too," Hermione whispered, pressing her nose against his.

And with that, they fell asleep and awoke to a bright morning wrapped in each other's arms.

* * *

**A very fluffy next chapter - also very short. Hopefully you'll like it :)**


	7. 16 years later

"George! George, where's Rose?" Hermione panicked.

"She's right here - don't worry Hermione!" George said, kissing his wife on the top of her head.

"Come on kids, onto the platform!" George yelled, gathering their three children. He ran through with their son, Samuel, before Hermione came through with their twin daughters Rose and Emma.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"They'll be ok, won't they, George?" Hermione asked uncertainly, watching and waving as the Hogwarts Express pulled out of the station.

"Of course they will," George replied comfortingly, "they are your children," he smiled.

"And yours! You're the prankster, remember?" Hermione frowned. George grinned and waved as well, even though the train had rounded a corner and was out of sight.

"They'll be absolutely fine."

**The** **End.**

* * *

**AN: Thanks everyone for reading! I wasn't sure if this last chapter was necessary, but just one final bit of fluff!**

~IwishIhadgreeneyes


End file.
